Heart of Gold
by RaeTakesTheWorld
Summary: Hannah Smith would never think of giving up her baby, but what happenes when her baby daddy, Zacky Vengence of Avenged Sevenfold, doesn't want the kid, but instead wants to persue his career as a rockstar? Will they ever work it out?
1. Three Months

January 14th (Three Months)

Chapter One

I stared into his gorgeous green eyes as he stared back into my blue ones. The sun was just about to rise. We could hear the waves crashing against the shore a little ways away. There was one blanket below us, resting above the fine sand, and one above us shielding our naked bodies from the sleeping world. Zacky slowly reached over to cup my cheek, and then brought his lips to my ear.

"I just wanted to tell you I love you know matter what. This is forever Hannah." He whispered and softly kissed my lips.

That's when the annoying buzzer of my alarm clock woke me up. I sprang forward and clutched my stomach. Three months, it had been three months since that damn condom broke, but only one and a half months of not being held in his arms. His emerald green eyes are fried into my memory. Everything about him is tattooed into my heart: his smile, his pierced lips, his tattooed arms, his scent, and his eyes. Most importantly the way he held me, and kissed me; told me it was for forever. It all came crashing down two months ago when I first saw that little pink plus sign on a stick.

It's been three months, three months of doubt, hurt, depression, but I wouldn't give it up for anything. I know what kind of man Zacky is now. He's not ready for a baby, might never be ready. Almost two months ago I told him I was pregnant, and the first thing he suggested was an abortion. There was no way in hell I was going to kill my baby! I Love Zacky don't get me wrong. I will always love Zacky, but if I can't have him with me forever the least I can do is have his baby. This baby that I'm carrying is part of him, whether he wants it to be or not.

I hope it will have his green eyes, and that smile that I love, and his dark, lush hair. I hope it looks a lot like him. However I don't know how I would be able to handle it if this little baby is exactly like its father. I don't know what will happen when the baby first says "daddy," or asks when it's going to meet its father. However it's not even borne yet so I won't have to worry about that much, for now.

I turned to my clock only to realize I was five minutes late and still needed to take a shower and get dressed and ready for my doctor's appointment. I hurriedly took a shower, brushed out my hair, and got dressed before heading out the door with my car keys and wallet.

Ten minutes later I was at the hospital with only two minutes to wait for the doctor to take me in. Not one minute later a nurse dressed in blue scrubs called my name, "Hannah Smith the doctor will see you now."

I followed the nurse into the small room, "So take your clothes off and change into this," she tossed a cover gown onto the counter, "and the doctor should be in to see you in a couple minutes."

"Thank you" I said softly and then she left with a small smile.

After I had changed and went to lie down on the small patient cot; the doctor came in a couple moments later.

"So you're here for an ultra sound, how come you had to reschedule?" Mrs. Tucker asked.

"My mother got sick and I had to stay with her for a week or so."

"Ah, so is she better now?"

"Yes she's fine now."

She opened a bottle of blue gooey stuff. I wasn't quite sure what it was called, but I knew they used it to see the baby. "Do you want to know the sex?" she asked as she moved the ultra sound stick across the blue goo so it was spread across my lower stomach. I didn't have a bump yet, but that didn't stop me from being somewhat excited for the picture of my baby on the monitor to appear.

"Yes of course I want to know the sex…only if it's not too early though. I can wait."

"Sometimes it's a bit too early but if the baby's in a good angle then we might be able to tell." She started to move the stick around, trying to find a good picture. "Well unfortunately we can't see the sex but here," she pointed towards the screen, "is the head, arms, and legs."

I stared in amazement at my baby; the baby Zacky and I had created. I wish he was here with me, looking at our baby girl, or boy. I wish everything was okay with us, and that he wanted to father his baby. I wish we were older when this happened, more stable, wiser, even a more convenient time. Instead it wasn't, I was only eighteen and he was almost twenty trying to make his career take off. He chose his music life over his family. I, of course, wasn't really his family, but in a way we were family. We were really close, and had been in a serious relationship for three years before this happened. Things don't always happen the way you wish they would, so instead of crying about the "What ifs…" I'll plan for the "What wills…"


	2. Five Months

March 20th (Five Months)

Chapter Two

Five months, it's been five months. I have a baby bump now; I show pride, but also embarrassment. I was born into a religious family; though I'm not religious I still believe in marital sin. It was a sin that I had sex before marriage, and then even worse that I got pregnant with a bastard child since the father left me. However I don't blame Zacky, even though I really should, I don't.

Sometimes I see him around, or hear of a show he and the other guys had performed the night before. They've become even more popular in the last couple months. I've seen flyers for performances, and blogs on the internet, fan sites, gossip columns on the internet, and YouTube videos. However I try to refrain myself from seeing such things because recently I've seen many pictures of Zacky with a blonde girl on his arm. All the gossip columns say her name is Gena, I must admit she is beautiful, but I still resent her.

Today I have another ultra sound, however this time I get to know the sex of my baby. I did the usual routine and lay patiently on the cot for the doctor to come in. When she made her presence she asked the common courtesy questions as she began to lubricate me. She moved the stick against my baby bump and I smiled as the picture of my baby appeared on the sonogram screen.

"Aw look at that! Your baby is perfectly healthy and growing just right. Would you like to know the sex of your baby?" The doctor exclaimed.

"Yes please."

She moved the monitor around and paused when she got in the right angle. "Congratulations new mommy! You are having a boy."

I smiled at her, and then turned to look at the screen. I smiled up at my baby boy. I couldn't believe in a matter of four more months I would be having a beautiful baby boy. I didn't even have anything ready for my baby. I was still getting used to the idea of being a future mom. I still couldn't believe it.

The doctor wrote down some notes on some forms, before she said a nurse would be in to clean me up again and give me a couple copies of the sonogram picture. While I waited for the nurse I thought about Zacky, like I have been for a couple months now. It was hard for me to say that I was slowly slipping into a depression, but it might be true.

I couldn't stop thinking about him, or what he would be like as a daddy. Now that I know I'm having a baby boy I wonder what Zacky would say. I wonder if he would perhaps change his mind about sticking around for the life of his child. I was still desperately holding on to my last hope.

As I was thinking the nurse wiped off the gel, and turned off all the monitors. She handed me some pictures of the sonogram and then told me I could change and then leave until the next time. I changed quickly as I decided what I was going to do.


	3. It's a boy!

March 20th (Five Months)

Chapter Three

I drove up to Zacky's house and parked in the drive way. I just sat there, taking deep breaths, not quite sure when I was going to get up the courage to knock on the door. Finally I took one last breath until I sprinted into my doom. There was no turning back as I took another deep breath and rang the doorbell.

Soon enough the door swung open revealing a stunning green eyed, charcoal black haired, guitarist. Zacky's green eyes stared down at her, more like glared.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He hissed through his pierced lips.

I swallowed hard and tried to clear my throat of the lump that had suddenly appeared from nowhere. I coughed a little bit, "Um I j-just wanted t-to stop by so I c-could,"

"Could what Niki? Gravel and beg for me to take your pathetic ass back?" He interrupted me.

I could feel tears come to my eyes but I tried to keep them in for as long as I could. "I just wanted to stop by and see if you wanted a picture of our baby."

"It's not _our _baby; I don't want the damn thing."

"It has your blood running through its veins Zacky; it's your child just as much as it is mine."

"You should have gotten an abortion. Then maybe we wouldn't be in this mess. If you had just gotten rid of that problem then I would still be with you, and you would still be happy with me! You wouldn't have to take care of that piece of shit instead of being happy with me!"

"This thing inside of me is not a problem; you're the problem for not sticking around like a real man to become our child's father."

"I wouldn't want that thing anyways! You're just a pain in my ass and I would never want something that is part of you!" I couldn't hold the tears in any longer. They spilled out in rivers of sorrow across my face. It felt like I couldn't breathe, or speak, or look into the green eyes of the devil before me.

I hurriedly opened my purse and took a picture of my baby out. A tear splattered across the shiny surface, smearing and blurring the ink. I quickly slammed it to Zacky's chest and yelled, "It's a Boy!" and then I ran back to my car, were I took off. I couldn't stay on the road that much for the lack of my vision, so I pulled over and collapsed in a sobbing fit.

What was wrong with him? How could he just say those things? How did he not feel one little thing for his child? For me? I couldn't just stay there and watch him be with Gena. He was probably going to marry her and have her children and forget all about me and his soon to be son. He would have the perfect life, the life he promised we would one day have. That seemed like a life time ago, but yet I couldn't help but to think maybe this was all some dream and that when I woke up Zacky would be in my arms as we slept, but I knew, deep down I knew, that my life just didn't work out that way. I could never have that kind of life. My whole life things hadn't really turned out how everyone planned, but still I fought. I always fought for what was truly mine. I guess this time it wasn't enough.


	4. My baby's grown up!

July 16th (18 years old)

Chapter Four

Eighteen years, my baby was finally grown up. I can't believe this; my Trip Forest Baker had actually graduated from high school and now was of legal age. I couldn't believe how the time passed, and how fast he had grown. He was off to see the world. I knew he would do great things, just like his father.

I hadn't seen Zachary Baker since the day I told his Trip was a boy. I knew he wouldn't change his mind, and I knew it would only hurt me more if I tried to get him to change his mind. It would be just like reopening the wound and pouring salt onto it. Zacky was his own man, he always was, and she could never try to tie him down.

Avenged Sevenfold was now a really big band, worldwide, international, and it was everything the guys had ever dreamed about. I knew they all had accomplished so much in their lives, everything that they had ever wanted. Of course I kept tabs on them. I never really see anyone from that circle anymore, sometimes I see Leana, but besides that nothing.

When I see her it's usually strictly confidential because she never tells anyone where she's going, who she'll be with, especially Zacky. He has no clue anyone even knows where I am, or what I've been up to.

It's hard, everyday; I still think about Zacky all the time. Every time I look at my son I see Zacky. He's the spitting image of Zacky in the end I don't regret any of my actions or the results of my actions. I wish someone would have had different reactions but if Zacky couldn't take it then that was his lose.

Anyway, Trip, well he's all grown up now. He's going to be a free, single, college boy. Nothing's going to stop him from reaching the top just like his father did.


	5. I have a son?

18 Years \ Zacky's POV

Chapter Five

My head rested in my hands as I sighed out in frustration. Gena was once again rubbing up the wrong leg. She wouldn't shut the fuck up and she wouldn't stop complaining about everything I did, nothing was ever going to be good enough for her anymore. It was ridiculous and I was so done with it. If Gena wasn't such a bitch I would have married her by now, but she changed, but I think I changed too.

I've accomplished everything I have wanted in my life. I have the band, and a career, fame, fortune. I have everything I could possibly ask for except a wife and a family. That was the thing I wanted more than anything in this point in my life. I wanted to settle down and have a few kids, but I just didn't know if the person I wanted to do that with was Gena.

If you had asked a couple years ago I probably wouldn't have been ready for that commitment, but now I'm not sure I want to commit to the person who bites my balls off every flippin' day.

I groaned out as my head lifted from the bowl of my hands. My head turned to the side and I say the nightstand where I keep everything of importance there. Inside the top drawer was a black velvet box within it was a clear cut engagement ring. It reminds me of the joke Brian said when I told him I was going to propose to Gena. He said there are only three types of rings: _engagement __**ring, **__wedding __**ring, **_and _suffe__**ring. **_I laughed at the time, and then got really angry because he never thought my relationship would work; I guess he's starting to look smarter and smarter every day.

Underneath that box is a small piece of laminated paper. I dug into the drawer and pulled out the shiny picture. I flipped it over so I could look at its front. In dark blue and black colors was a picture of my son. He would probably be eighteen by now. I had missed his whole childhood life and would probably miss the rest of it.

I looked closer at the picture to find the tear stain from the day I had received the news I would be fathering a boy. When I look back on those times I remember everything so lividly. I could still see how the sun shined on the tears that soaked Niki's face. I could feel the soft pressure of her hand as she pushed this small picture into my chest. I could see so clearly how she stormed away, and then that was all. I never once had a phone call, or text, or letter, email, tweet or anything from her again. I don't even know if she's still alive.

She could have died during the baby's birth, or a freak accident. What if my baby boy hadn't made it? I will never know, and shall forever remain in the dark. Niki shall always be the one that got away.

A loud banging at my bedroom door forced me out of my thoughts. I quickly shoved the picture back into the drawer. Gena always hated that I spent more time looking at that picture then I did listening to her complain. The banging continued and now I could hear shouting coming from behind the door. Of course I would recognize Gena's shrill voice anywhere.

"Zacky get the fuck up and open this goddamn door! I swear! I will come in there and drag you out! Do you think I don't know what you're doing in there! Besides some kid's at the door for you!" Her shrill voice screamed, probably breaking glass in the process. I quickly got up and went to the front door.

There stood a teenaged boy with coal black hair that fell in his face. When he looked up to look at me he whipped his hair out of his face and amazing green eyes hit me, full force. His face looked exactly like mine; the resemblance was uncanny. I couldn't believe my eyes. It was like looking into a mirror that showed you to be the age you wanted. I, of course, wanted to be a young teenager, but in the old times when I still had my true love and I thought nothing would tear us apart. I was stupid and foolish to give Niki up. She was the only one I wanted, and because I was stupid and immature I had let her slip away, and now I might have to marry the rebound.

I focused in on the present and watched the young man look around the house. I was starting to get really confused. "May I ask what you are doing here?"

"Sure you can _**dad**_," he said as he patted me on the shoulder and walked passed me into my house. I was completely dumbfounded.


	6. Call me dad

Chapter Six

Trip's POV

I had to do this. I knew she would never do it, and I knew he couldn't. It was up to me to finally get my family together, like we should have been all the time. I knew once I met him I could never go back on my decision. Even if it doesn't work out the way I'm hoping it will at least I'll be able to say I've met my father. I can't say just listening to Avenged Sevenfold's CDs was satisfying enough.

I knew my mother would have never understood, and if I had told her I wasn't really going off to college she would find a way to keep me with her forever, and I would have never had the opportunity to come into Zacky Vengeance's house, look around, or see my father. It was so much better to see my dad then I ever thought it would be.

He was completely shocked when I said the word dad. He didn't know what hit him. I walked into his house and made my way to the living room. I didn't know how I knew where to go I just did. When I got there, there was some blonde chick. Of course I knew who it was. It was dad's girlfriend, Gena. From what I've heard from Leana, though, is that Gena's a complete bitch and Zacky doesn't deserve that.

"Are-are you really my son?" My father asked me making sure Gena was completely engrossed in the television to pay any mind to us.

"Yes I did come from the one egg of a Mrs. Hannah Smith, and the one sperm of the You."

Zacky somewhat cracked a smile at this, in which I was glad. Mom had always said I had a sense of humor like him.

"Well then I guess that's all that counts doesn't it?" He joked right back, which I was glad for.

"Nice house you've got here." I was just making small talk now, trying to keep the conversation going.

"Why don't we go somewhere else and talk a little more seriously?" He asked, and led me down the hall and to a room, which I believed was his band room, because all his instruments were scattered all across the room. I picked up a guitar and started strumming the strings as I waited for Zacky to say something, or to start bombarding me with questions.

"So how's your mother?" was the first question he asked and I smirked wanting to play with him a little bit.

"Oh she's great, the best she could ever be, and she's at her prime with two kids, another on the way and a rich husband. I call him Uncle Mike because he doesn't like the phrase dad or father or anything that could associate him with a family. I don't know what mom sees in him, but at least he keeps the cash flowing ya know!" I said

"She-she's married?"

"Yup," I said popping the 'p' and singing a line to _sweet cherry pie._

"That doesn't sound like her; she was always a sweetheart. I can't imagine her marrying into money like that."

"Well nowadays she's a real gold digger. In fact she's due to her next appointment at three."

"What appointment?" Zacky was getting anxious now, I could tell.

"Lipo, what else? Or maybe it's her boobs again this time. I'm not sure. She's gone in so many times I'm not sure what it's for this time."

"Are you serious?"

"No of course not!" I told him, halting the strumming from my fingertips.

"What the fuck! Oh you're just yankin' my chain aren't ya boy!"

"Yes Sr. She's not married, nor does she have any other kids. And she's not any gold digging whore either! She's one hell of a lady!"

"She always was. What's she like now?"

"Hmm I'm guessing not much different from when you knew here."

"What's your name son?"

"Trip Forest Baker, Sr."

"You have my last name?"

"Yes Sr." I replied.

"You know, son, you can call me dad if you want. I wouldn't mind one bit."

"Okay…Dad." I said somewhat shyly.

"You're eighteen right?"

"Yes I am."

"Finished high school?"

"With honors, Sr."

"College?"

"No, Sr. I'm not going to college. I'm going to become an artist. I'm living the life of a starving artist for a while, get some experience, and then maybe go into college."

"What kind of art?"

"I really like Acrylics on paper, and photography."

"Is your mom okay with this decision?"

"I haven't really told her yet."

"But she thinks you're off at college right now?"

"Yes Sr."

"Where is she?"

"She's just an hour away from here. You know, dad, I'm surprised you guys haven't already met up again."

"We never landed on good terms; she wouldn't want to see me anyways."

"Well no, I know, but she's a music producer now. I would have thought you would meet again at least for a new signing of your band."

"A music producer? Wow."

"Yup she's all game." I told him nodding and placing the guitar up against a wall.

"So how-how is she…really?"

I just looked at him, trying to make my eyes as sad as they would go. The doggy eyes always worked on the girls back home I was hoping they would work on his too. "To tell you the truth, dad, she's not doing so hot. She misses you. I can see that. You know she's still in touch with Leana and Jimmy too probably. She talks about you sometimes, but other times it hurts her to bring your name up." I sighed for dramatic affect. "She still has all your CDs and she fallows all your tweets, and YouTube, and tours. She goes to every home show, just to see you."

I was hoping that was enough to send him over the edge.


	7. Where I'm meant to be

Chapter Seven

Hannah's POV

It was already eight o'clock at night. Trip was supposed to call me when he got to the dorm room he was being assigned to. He hadn't called yet, but he was supposed to be there a few hours ago. I was really starting to worry. Suddenly there was a click from near the front door. Now I was really starting to worry. This was a relatively safe neighborhood, but I didn't want some criminals to come into my house.

I went to the door seconds before the door started to slowly open. There stood my son I sighed in visible relief.

"What in God's name are you doing here! Aren't you supposed to be at the university?" I asked before I noticed another figure walking through the door behind Forest. It was an exact replica of Trip. They were the same height, and had the same eyes, and hair. I knew who it was immediately; mama didn't raise no fool.

Zackary Baker was now standing in the doorway right behind his son.

"Hey mom; hope I didn't scare you too much, but uh look who I found!" He said in that innocent sweet voice in which he could get out of anything if he polled on me. He was still my baby boy and I would give him anything he wanted, or defend him from harm. I would do anything for my son, and keep him away from things that could hurt him.

I knew I couldn't do it forever, I mean look at who he brought home with him, but I was still going to try. "Trip Forest Baker! How could you bring a stranger into our home like this!"

"He's no stranger mom; he's my father," he told me.

"Of course I know it's your father! He's still a stranger to you! You don't know anything about him!" I scolded my son. "You're eighteen I just didn't expect this kind of behavior from you."

"Well why not? I never knew who my father was!"

"Of course you knew who he was! Besides the fact that you look completely alike; I've told you who he is, and I've told you why he hasn't been around!"

Zacky was silent until I spoke my last words. "Wait! What have you said to him!"

"When he was younger I always said that you had an important job that kept you away."

"When I was younger I realized it wasn't just your job keeping you away."

"Then I couldn't hide it from him anymore, so I told him you didn't love me anymore." Zacky looked at me with sad eyes.

"Which we all know isn't true now." Trip said as Zacky and I kept eye contact.

I snapped my head in his direction, "What are you talking about!"

I'll just let him explain some things to you," he said then walked out the front door and into his car, and drove off. Now it was me and Zacky, all along, which hadn't happened since I threw Trip's baby picture at him. I couldn't believe this was happening.

"So why are you here exactly?" I asked him as I closed the door and headed for the living room. As we walked Zacky's eyes explored everything in his sight. I could only imagine was he was thinking of my small two bedroom house that his son and I have been living in since Trip was five.

"You have a nice place here."

"You could say that, but you didn't answer my question. Why are you here Zacky?" I asked softly.

"Well when Trip came by the house earlier this afternoon he told me about himself and he told me about you, how you've been doing. He said you missed me," he explained.

"What an ass that little boy is. Well if that's all you came here for I sure enough had had my dose of Vengeance so you can leave if you want." I said as I sat down on the couch. He followed me to my surprise.

"So you don't miss me?" His green eyes locked with my blue ones. I couldn't lie to that face.

"Of course I miss you, Zacky; you're the father of my baby. How could I not miss you!"

"What if we never had Trip would you miss me even if we had no connection to each other?" Our eyes were still locked on each other.

"Of course, Zacky you'll always be my first love. No matter what you try to do about it."

There was a moment of awkward silence until I broke it.

"So even if I hadn't gotten pregnant you still would have left me?" I asked him, tears threatening to build up.

"No Hannah; fuck! I should have never even left. I feel so stupid for missing my son's whole life, and missing out on raising him." He paused again. I didn't feel like breaking it this time so it was about two minutes before he spoke again, "If I hadn't left we could have been married with four kids by now."

I laughed, even though the pain of hearing this cut me deep. "You, Zacky Vengeance, would be sitting at home taking care of four kids as they ran around the house playing and getting into trouble? I don't think you know what you are getting yourself into. It was hard enough raising Forest as it is. He's just like you in every way."

"No, I know of one thing he got from you."

"And what's that?"

"Sensibility, he's a smart kid. Do you know he's taking a year off of his studies to become a starving artist?" He asked me.

"I had no clue, but I'm going to kill that kid."

"Don't be too hard on him. That's what the band and I had to do and look where we are now."

"I'm only giving him one year, because after that he's comin' home and going to school!"

Zacky laughed, and reached over and wiped a stray piece of hair way from my face, like they do in all the cheesy movies when someone's about to get kissed. It was still just as romantic in the movies as it is in real life. "I've missed you," he sighed out, dropped his hand, and looked away.

"Why did you leave then?" My voice had gotten really small.

"I freaked out, wasn't ready. I don't know, and I don't care why I left. All I know is that it was the biggest fucking mistake of my life." He was getting angry now.

"How was it a mistake? You have the band, and a beautiful house I bet, and a girlfriend; that doesn't seem like a mistake."

"Like I said before, if I had stuck around I would have been able to raise my baby, create the band that it is today, have a nice house, and a beautiful wife."

"You really would have married me?"

"You were the only one I wanted, you still are."

"After all these years? Why didn't you just come back before?"

"I didn't know where you were, or if you had moved on; which I hear you're a music producer now, that's pretty cool."

"Yeah it pays the bills."

"Why don't you live in a bigger place?"

"Why would I need to?"

"I guess you're right; you always thought like that."

It was pretty silent for a few moments and I checked my watch to see that it was already eleven at night. "It's getting pretty late; you can stay here for the night and leave tomorrow in the morning after I make you some breakfast. If that's what you want."

"That sounds really good. Thank you for everything. Hey, is Trip going to be okay?"

"Yeah he's probably just at his girlfriend's house for the night."

"He's got a girl?"

"Yup he's a little heartbreaker, just like his daddy." I could feel the pain rack through me as Zacky looked me deep in the eyes again. I cleared my throat before speaking, "I'm sorry I don't have any extra clothes for you, um you might be able to fit in Trip's clothes. You could sleep in Forest's room, or in mine, but I hope you don't take the couch. It's awfully uncomfortable and you probably wouldn't sleep to well on it."

"Whatever is fine with me."

"Well then you can take my room, because I just put down new sheets and it's a lot homier then Trips room. He's kind of a pig." I lead him down the hallway and made him wait by my bedroom door. "It'll just be one second, let me find you some clothes." I went into Trip's room and went through his almost empty drawers. Finally I found some pajama pants and a clean cotton shirt. I gave them to Zacky then pushed open my bedroom door.

The walls were a vibrant red and my room looked like it was decorated by professional designers. Zacky whistled, "Nice."

"Yeah I like it so you can go ahead and get yourself comfortable on the bed. I'll be right out; I just need some pajamas."

I walked to the closet and grab one of my many silk nighties. I closed the door to my walk in closet and just decided to change in there. I pulled on some white cotton boy short underwear with no bra under the nightie. I quickly walked from the closet and into my room again to see Zacky already in the pair of pants I got him to sleep in. His toned, tattooed chest was bare, and I gulped loudly as I watched his arm flex as he flicked the blankets back so he could crawl in under them. Before he sat on the bed he looked up and saw me. I smiled shyly.

"I hope this is good enough for tonight."

"Yeah, definitely; this is fine, thank you." His smile made his green eyes sparkle. I nodded my head as I walked forward toward the bed. I grabbed my favorite pillow and started to fluff it. Zacky just looked at me scratching the back on his neck.

"Um, di-did you want to sleep in here, with…..with me. Just like old times?" He asked as he looked down at his bare feet.

"Well I'm not sure that's….a good idea."

"We could lie at completely different sides of the bed and not even touch if that makes you feel better," he suggested.

"I guess…we could do that." I said not really sure why he wanted this.

"Cool, okay," he smiled and then got comfortable on the bed.

I three my pillow to the head of the bed and pulled the covers back. I lay on my side so I could face him, and he did the same. "I miss this; I miss you," he whispered.

I gave him a small smile, "I miss you too Baker. We….we could like, I don't know, cuddle? Like we used to, for old time's sake. If you want," I told him.

He smiled as he made his way over to me, "But this is all we are doing, got that!" I told him sternly.

"Yes, ma'am," He smiled as he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into his chest. "You know if you didn't want this to go any farther you should have rethought the silk." He whispered in my ear. I giggled softly and his grip on my hips tightened.

Zacky looked me deep in the eyes, as he had a serious expression upon his face. He licked over his lip piercings, "You know Hannah I still love you."

"I still love you too Zacky. I wish we could have what we would have had, but I wouldn't trade my son for anything in the world."

"I know; that's why you never gave him up, even when I foolishly asked you to." He licked over his lips again, but this time I couldn't take my eyes away. Apparently he noticed…

"You know we could kiss like the old times to if you'd like." He whispered huskily and then his lips attached to mine. The kiss was incredibly mouthwatering, intense, and passion filled. I couldn't break away from him even if I wanted to. I knew in that instant I knew that this was where I was meant to be. I just hoped he felt it to, and that we would stay together for as long as time gave us.

**A/N **so this was meant to be a short story. I hope you like it. This is the final chapter and there will be no sequel. I might then about an alternate ending…maybe turn it into a lemon if you're interested. Message/ Review I would appreciate it. This is not my best story, but I was just really bored and this entertained me. I hope you liked it.


End file.
